Delilah
by NinaGalina
Summary: "Mon nom est Delilah Malfoy" Dit la fille. Ron et Hermione manquèrent de s'étouffer. Harry, quand à lui, regardait Delilah n'en croyant pas ses yeux. TRADUCTION. HG/DM


_Voici la traduction de **Delilah**, tout le mérite revient à l'auteur **MissEmmy93**. Bonne lecture! (:_

_._

_Chapitre 1_

_._

Le paysage de de son pays de naissance défilait devant ses yeux. Deux jours qu'elle était de retour à l'endroit où elle fut mise au monde et la France et ses amis lui manquaient déjà.

Ses parents avaient insisté pour son retour en Angleterre parce que la France n'était plus un endroit sure pour elle dès à présent. En faite, la France n'était plus en sécurité depuis le retour du Mage noir.

Les nouvelles du retour de Voldemort avaient réussies à atteindre la France. Les _rumeurs_ de son retour, plus tôt. Plusieurs personnes ne croyaient pas Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Mais Delilah, elle, les croyait. Pourquoi Harry Potter mentirait sur le retour de la personne qui avait tué ses propres parents?

La porte du compartiment de Delilah s'ouvrit. Elle leva le regard et tomba droit dans les yeux de son frère. Il était blond, assez grand et si il n'avait pas était en lien de parenté avec elle, elle aurait surement pensée qu'il était un très beau garçon. Avant cela, elle entendait juste parler de lui par ses parents. Jusqu'il y a deux jours, où elle le rencontra pour la première fois. Il s'avérait que Delilah et Draco étaient jumeaux, il n'avaient aucune ressemblance particulière, à part pour leur cheveux blonds. Delilah voulait apprendre, répandre le bien autour d'elle et était très amicale avec tout le monde à part si elle avait une raison de ne pas l'être. Draco, au contraire, bâclait son travail à l'école et était méchant avec pratiquement tout le monde. Delilah fut vraiment surprise quand elle rencontra le garçon, elle s'attendait à quelqu'un de plus comme elle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il était son frère. Draco quand à lui n'était toujours pas au courant qu'elle était sa soeur, pensant qu'elle faisait partit d'une famille éloignée.

"Va t'asseoir autre part, moi et mes amis voulons prendre ce compartiment" Dit Draco

Delilah le regarda, un peu désabusée.

"Pardon? Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça et demander aux gens de laisser leurs sièges pour toi et tes amis comme si vous étiez les rois! De plus, j'étais ici la première. Alors va te trouver une autre place, moi je ne vais nul part"

Drago la regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de dégoût.

"Très bien." Dit-il sèchement.

Il ferma la porte, visiblement en colère, laissant Delilah à ses pensées.

**_oOo_**

Comment avait-elle osée dire non!

Arrivant dans sa vie comme si de rien n'était, juste deux jour avant que que l'école reprenne. Ses parents traitaient Delilah comme une déesse. Il ne les comprenait pas du tout, cette fille était juste d'une famille relative lointaine, alors pourquoi la traitaient-ils comme si elle était en porcelaine?

Draco regarda par la fenêtre. Dans pas longtemps ils arriveraient à Poudlard. Après que Delilah aie refusé d'abandonner son siège, Draco trouva un compartiment avec trois première années qu'il envoya aller se trouver d'autres places. Maintenant, lui, Grabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy étaient posés tranquillement dans le compartiment. Pansy était chiante, comme toujours. Le blond était en sa présence depuis à peine quelques heures et il espérait déjà qu'un miracle le sauverait d'elle.

"Comment se sont passé tes vacances? Tu es de nouveau aller en France?" Demanda Blaise.

"_Bien sur!_*****" Répondit Draco. "Comme toujours. J'ai aussi pris un petit souvenir avec moi"

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent.

"Pour moi?" Demanda-t-elle.

Draco roula des yeux.

"Non, Pansy, pas pour toi. Une parente de ma famille est venue avec, et elle compte passer son année à Poudlard."

Pansy avait l'aire déçue mais sa déception se changea vite en curiosité.

"Elle ressemble à quoi? Elle à quelle age? Est-ce qu'elle est déjà dans une des maisons de Poudlard?" Draco roula des eux à nouveaux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se la fermer?

"Elle a le même age que nous, je ne sais pas dans quelle maison elle est, ça ça on le saura à son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle est complètement différente de tous les autres Malfoy. Je crois bien qu'il y a un peu de sang de moldus en elle. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller demander au conducteur du train combien de temps il nous reste avant d'arriver à l'école."

Draco sortit de son compartiment, sur son chemin il aperçu Potter, Weasley et la petite sang-de-bourbe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette opportunité passer. Le blond ouvra la porte de leur compartiment.

"Regardez ce qu'on à la. Potter et ses deux groupies. Tu n'as pas eu la chance de t'en trouver encore plus pendant les vacances, Potter? Et Weasley fille t'a quitté aussi, je vois."

Draco se sentait toujours mieux après avoir insulté Potter.

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy!" Commença Ron, le rouge aux joues. "Je ne vois nul part la seule fan que tu possèdes. Est-ce que Pansy est enfin revenue à la raison et t'as quitté?"

"Ferme là, Weasmoche"

"Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Draco leva son regard et vit Delilah arrivée vers lui. "Tu as trouvé un autre compartiment?" Delilah regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione. "Ce sont tes amis?" Ron et Harry grognèrent.

"Non" Dit rapidement Draco. "Ou vas-tu?"

Delilah regarda derrière Draco. "J'allais demander au conducteur du train combien de temps il nous reste avant qu'on arrive, depuis qu'il y a trois première années qui n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre qu'un grand blond les aurait jeter de leur compartiment, je ne peux même pas me mettre en robe."

Delilah lança un regard perçant à Draco.

"Pas la peine que t'y ailles, je viens d'aller voir et il a dit que nous arrivons bientôt. Alors maintenant retourne à ton compartiment et vire ses premières années parce que tu as besoin de te changée."

Delilah approuva et reprit son chemin. Draco fit de même et retourna à son compartiment. Si Delilah lui faisait encore une fois ce coup là - débarquée alors qu'il est plein lynchage de Potter et ses deux groupies - il lui jetterait un sort pour qu'elle ne lui porte plus jamais aucune attention.

_**oOo**_

Hermione regardait toujours à l'endroit où Draco et la jeune fille blonde se tenaient quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'était pas surprise que Draco les ai interrompus, elle était plutôt surprise du fait qu'il agissait presque normalement avec cette fille.

"Vous pensez que c'était qui cette fille?" Demanda Hermione à Ron et Harry.

"Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais bien savoir!" Dit Ron tout en détachant son regard de la porte.

"Ils agissaient plutôt, normalement, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, aussi normal que Draco puisse l'être." Dit Harry.

"Vous les avez entendus, on arrive bientôt. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on mette nos robes."

Hermione acquiesça et chercha sa robe dans ses valises.

**_oOo_**

Le train s'arrêta et Delilah sortit ses affaires du compartiment à bagages. Il était temps pour elle de faire face à sa nouvelle école. La blonde sortit du train et fut stupéfaite par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'était magnifique ! Rien à voir avec Beauxbatons! Le château était gigantesque, superbe et respirait de magie!

L'étonnement passé, Delilah réalisa qu'elle devrait se trouver une calèche si elle ne voulait pas faire tout le chemin à pied. Elle en trouva une vide à la fin de la première rangée.

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient enfin atteint l'endroit ou se trouvait toutes les calèches, il n'en restait plus qu'une de libre. Ils furent surpris de retrouver la fille qui avait parlé à Draco antérieurement dedans. Le trio s'approcha de la calèche.

"Ça ne te dérange pas si on se joint à toi?" Demanda Harry.

"Bien sur que non! Asseyez-vous! Je suis nouvelle ici alors j'adorerais faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes" Répondit Delilah.

"Merci! Alors, t'es nouvelle ici? Tu viens d'où?" Demanda Ron avec empressement tout en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

"Je viens de France. Mes parents m'ont envoyés ici pour apprendre votre manière d'étudier la magie." Delilah savait quoi dire, elle était passé à mainte reprises sur cette discussion avec sa mère.

"Oh, c'est cool!" Dit Hermione. "Laisse moi nous présenter" Hermione pointa Ron "Voici Ron Weasley" Puis elle pointa Harry. "Harry Potter, mais tu dois surement le connaître."

Delilah sourit. "Qui ne le connait pas?" Hermione lui rendit le sourire avant de reprendre. "et je suis Hermione Granger."

"Contente de vous rencontrer. Maintenant c'est mon tour." Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de continuer. "Mon nom est Delilah Malfoy"

**oOo**

***Les mots en italiques sont dit en français dans le texte original.**

**oOo**

_C'est plutôt court, le prochain chapitre ne va pas tarder à être traduit!_

_Premières impressions?_


End file.
